harmony_in_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Celline Neonstar
Celline Neonstar is one of the protagonists of the series,but a tritagonist at first.She's one of the few vampires in the series. Appearance Celline had a natural beauty,just like other vampire.In her 'disguised' human form,She has light skin,long Dark Brown-red half backs-length Hair and a Dark Blue-Green eyes. In her vampire form,she has bigger bust and taller,longer hair till her waist and bangs,her eyes became red,she wore a black dress that each side of her thigh left open,revealing a black short pants and she wore a boots that designed for female vampires with roses on top.She also wore a white rose accesory on her head. After Scarlet Heart's defeat Celline has longer hair,Her hair looked more curly. Personality At the beginning of the story,Celline is rather calm, quiet and hard to understand,but after she close to Harmony she back to her oldself.Celline is an energetic,cheerful and strong girl.She's playful and enjoyed teasing Harmony.She was blunt,easily irritated and sometimes loud and fierce when she lost her temper.She also changing minds easily. She does not have any problems drinking human blood till death or turning them into a vampire if she need to,but lately she only drank blood from Kazuma or from blood tablet. Celline also talented in using weapons,especially guns.She can creates new bullet and use it.According to Kagami,she never failed when shooting. History Celline was five years old when previous Scarlet Hart leader attacked the Neonstar Family household seeking to take her away for his revenge towards her parents.In order to protect her,her mother sacrificed herself to seal Celline's memories about what happened in that day and she died after hid Celline,Cleon with their butler,Kagami in a secret room. Celline wokes up in a room at other mansion of Neonstar Familly,seeing her brother near her and Kagami making a tea for them.She asks where is their parents to Cleon and Kagami,which Cleon answers they died in a accident yesterday,however,while seeing her brother's expression,she knew that he lied to protect her feelings. She's shown in Kazuma's backstory that she played with him and he cheers on her not to be sad because she still has her brother,butler and him.Then Kazuma says that he'll always with her.Celline smiles for a second and thanked Kazuma but make a sad and want to crying face afterwards.A year later she said goodbye to Kazuma in the airport. Sometime later,when her brother is trying to get a human blood for her,she wonders why her brother hasn't comeback.She waited and waited for days and decided to say that her brother is already betrayed her.Then,she ask Kagami how to hunt human blood and kill them,at first,Kagami refused,but at the last,he told her. Relationships Kazuma Aozora Kazuma likes Celline from the time they played together,Kazuma also one of the few person that knew Celline's real past,before she remembers it again.Kazuma understand her the best although sometimes she has different opinions with him. Celline also hold a crush on him even she forgotted it for some time,she even sacrificed her vampire live and magic abilities to save Kazuma's life even there are the consequences:she lost her vampire magic and live and turned into human,some of her organs might not work for a few months because it was in process to turn her 'vampire organs' into 'humans',she cant use magic for at least a month and also she wont be as healthy as she was. However,because Celline's strong will,she could use magic after 25 days she cant,and being able to walk and go to school even she's still sick after +-2 months absent.Kazuma still feels bad to Celline and blamed himself from Celline's magic lost,due to that Kazuma changed.Celline told him that she did it because he's the one that always protecting her so this time its her turn,then Kazuma confessed to her and Celline says that she always liked him. Ren Kurogane Ren is Celline's first friend in Harmony's school,and the first human after Kazuma that was nice to her.She,Ren and Kazuma always be trio.Celline took an interest in him,Harmony and Terralion because they hold potential of great magical abilities,Ren has similar persona with Celline and go mad if anyone says bad thing of her.Ren often comments about her drawing of animals that is really ugly(he thought),cause him to be kicked or sent fly because she felt irritated.For some time,Ren is mature and manage to embrass her.Ren respects her decisions and tries his best to help her. Harmony Thaliora Harmony cared to Celline and helped her.She is the first female friend that Celline has.Celline likes teasing Harmony or make a prank to her.Harmony sometimes angry to her but Celline's prank always win over her.In battle,Celline always protects Harmony.Celline often sleep with Harmony and Harmony told her about her secrets and feels.She often gave suggestions,however,sometimes her suggestions makes Harmony embrassed to TerralionBut,they still a good friends and Harmony said that Celline is her 'imagined-sister'. Kagami Kurobana Since her birth,Kagami swore to protect her as her private-butler for his entire life,at first Kagami seems to only care of things that involved Celline.Kagami always protect her and obey her commands.Celline is the first to aware that Kagami felt lonely and the first to aware Kagami possibly likes Concordia even he doesn't aware of it. Magic Quotes *To Celena;("Mama,why?why it must to be happening") *To Cleon Neonstar:("Onii-chan will always in my side,right?") *To Kagami Akabane,talking about Cleon Neonstar:("well,maybe he didn't care anymore,Kagami") * To Harmony Thaliora:("I lost my previous memories,i do not remember what happened in the murderer,but Kazuma,Kagami and Cleon nii-sama knows.Yet,they're not telling me at all.") *To Harmony Thaliora:("i'll do it.After all its my payback for killing humans in the past.") *To Kazuma Aozora:("Kazuma,why are you following Scarlet Hart?") *To Harmony Thaliora:("You can't hold your tears,if you fakesmiled it you will even more hurt!") *To Ren Kurogane&Kazuma Aozora:("If i could gone into the sky and ends my destiny,then i would reunites with my family in there") * To Neonstar Family Members:("From now! I,Celline Neonstar,the daughter of Cleon Neonstar,the previous king will gave away the throne to Kizen Neonstar!the only son of the third family branch!From now,live the happiest in peace and unites!Even iam no longer vampire,i loved vampire!and that won't change thats why,spread the love in peace!") Trivia *Celline do not hesitates to spend much of her money to buy bunch of anime dvd and games,just like Drew. * Celline is the second person to aware Harmony's crush on Terralion. *It is revealed that Celline still can contacted her family's forces after she lost her powers. * Even in her vampire form,she can drink or eat any human foods but its the best to drink blood. *Celline's magic rank is B,then A. * Celline's strong will make her can use magic again even its different and make her organs just a few more to healed after she saved Kazuma. * Celline can break things that hard to be broked even without she touched it. * After Celline lost her power and turned as human,she gave the original Neonstar throne that was for her/Cleon to one of her cousin in family branch.She did it so the family will not have a war because there are those who disapprove her being the queen and there are those who approved her. * After she left her family,Kagami still followed her. * The Neonstar King,Kizen Neonstar always communicates with her about the family. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters